This invention relates to a security apparatus and method that provides Multi-Level and Multi-Category Mandatory Access Control (MAC) for IPSec based Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) configured to secure Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) communications between a remote client and a database server.